Animal feed products, such as animal feed blocks, provide animals with dietary nutrients helpful in maintaining and improving animal health. Some of these products may be held within a container, such as a feed tub, for use in free choice settings. Animal feed tubs typically contain between 50 to 500 pounds of the animal feed product. The tubs may contain animal feed block compositions that may be consumed by licking or nibbling at the animal feed product. The tubs may be positioned in locations accessible to the animals such as pasture, ranches, ranges and may be replaced periodically, such as at regular intervals or after the product contained within tub is completely or partially consumed.
Producing animal feed products held within containers can present challenges related to moisture loss from, and damage to, the animal feed products prior to offering to animals.